www GirlsWhoLikeAsh com
by spkdog
Summary: Ash goes home and does a web search for himself. What he finds is a huge surprise. PokeShipping one-shot


I've always been a huge Ash/Misty supporter, and I just had to write about them! This is an idea that I've been playing around with for years, so I decided to actually use it for this special one-shot.

**www. GirlsWhoLikeAsh. com**

Ash ran up and down the streets. It felt so great to be back in Pallet Town! He'd been all over the world to so many different places and meeting so many different people, but Pallet Town was still the best. One can never top the original.

"Mom! I'm home!" Ash exclaimed as he walked through the door. His mom, however, wasn't home.

So, Ash decided to do what everyone does at least once in their life: do a Google search of himself. He expected to see stuff about his victory in the Orange League, along with other victories. He was quite famous around the world.

When he got on the computer, though, he saw something that greatly surprised him. The first link that came up on the search was for a website, "www. girlswholikeash. com" to be exact. As he read the URL, he knew it couldn't be him. It had to be some other Ash Ketchum.

Of course, he just had to click the link. Much to his dismay, it was him that the site was about. The description read "For any girl who has ever felt the power of Ash's charm. He has attracted many girls, but is too thick and oblivious to realize it. I created this website as a support group for you." Pictures of Ash littered the site. There were over a thousand site members. Practically every girl he'd met was the site!

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?" Ash yelled. He had to get to the bottom of this insanity. It didn't make any sense!

He scrolled down the page of members and looked for the creator of the site. He finally found her. When he saw her page, he nearly screamed again. The site creator and head admin was none other than his first traveling companion, Misty Waterflower. Other site moderators included May, Dawn, and Iris.

Ash couldn't believe it. Why would Misty start an online support group about him? He had to get over to Cerulean City right away. He dashed out the door just as his mother was returning. "Ash, Baby! You're home!" she cried cheerfully as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Not right now, Mom!" he resisted in a muffled voice. "I have to go to Cerulean City!"

"You can't leave me just as soon as you get home!" his mother protested. "We'll compromise. I'll drive you there and back. It will be quicker than running, and we will be able to spend some time together."

Ash sighed. "Alright, Mom."

They got in the car and headed off. Ash's mother tried to make conversation, but he wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Misty would have to say for herself. Did she have some kind of crush on him or something? That wouldn't make any sense. She was the first friend (other than Pikachu) that he met on his journey. How could they be anything more than friends? He was too young to be interested in girls like that anyway, right? Right? The more he asked himself the question, the more unsure he was of the answer.

They soon arrived in Cerulean City, and Ash went straight for the gym to find Misty. "MISTY!" he shouted as he burst through the door.

"Oh, hi Ash!" she greeted him. "Good to see you back."

"Cut the chit-chat!" Ash ordered. "You have some explaining to do!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about, Miss I'm-gonna-start-a-support-group-about-Ash-without-telling-him!"

"Oh... You saw that..." Misty said slowly.

"Yes, and I think you better tell me why."

"Because, Ash." said Misty. "You too thick-headed to notice anything. You're that heroic guy that girls fall head over heals for, but you don't know. You don't get it. And you know what, Ash? It hurts to like someone who's too stupid to understand your feelings. As the first one to be affected by you, I had to help protect the other girls that would inevitably fall for you in the future. That's why I started the site. For any girls who like, have ever liked, or ever will like Ash Ketchum. As the site began getting more and more popular, I had to instate other moderators. I chose May, Dawn, and Iris because they also have experience traveling with you; so they know more about you than other girls do. May has admitted to liking you a little before she met Drew. Dawn looked up to you, but never liked you as more than a friend because she liked Kenny. Iris never had the chance you fall for you because she fell for Trip. And now you know. Are you happy with my explanation?"

Ash wasn't too sure of what to say. He didn't expect Misty to rant at him like that. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!" she yelled. Ash knew he deserved that one. Misty sighed. "I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand."

"Maybe I don't understand," Ash began. "I've heard that girls mature faster than guys. In this instance, that appears to be true."

"Appears to be?" Misty asked. "More like so true it isn't even funny."

"Would you let me finish talking?" Ash asked. "I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Continue," Misty said.

"I can see that I've obviously caused you pain, and I'm really sorry," said Ash. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Misty thought for a second. "First, you've got to let me keep my website running to warn other girls."

"That's fair."

"Second, when you do mature and become interested in girls, call me." Misty blushed a little when she said this. Ash, however, blushed a lot as he heard the words.

"Alright, I promise I'll do that," Ash assured.

Misty wasn't yet convinced. "Pinky promise!" she demanded.

Ash reluctantly agreed. They bound their pinkies together, forming a lasting promise.

**The End**

A/N: Since the site doesn't allow web URLs (not even fake ones), I had to put spaces in them.


End file.
